There's A New Wind
by SakuraPunk
Summary: kagome finds inuyasha with kikyo she gets hurt and runs naraku found her will love bloom or is death going to fall over kagome?pairing NxK.please give it a chance its actually pretty good.well please r&r ON HOLD
1. WHY ME!

There's a new wind coming

disclaimer:sorry i dont own inuyasha...YET mwhahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!

Authors note: hey everyone this is my first fan fic and i really need your help if you have any suggstions for my story and of my writing please tell me it would make your read alot more enjoyable and me a better writer well enough of me talking i hope you enjoy my story remember any advice would help alot so r&r well enough of me enjoy!!!!!!!

chapter one:why me?

"Inuyasha, can we please rest its been a long day and everyones tired."said a exhausted kagome."Hmph! "why should i say yes when we could be looking for shards, instead of resting." my anwser is NO!" sooooo, i guess thats how it has to be huh inuyasha?"kagome said with an all to familiar tone.

"Uhhh kagome please don't say it please don't say it!" inuyasha pleaded as kagome started to look at him."Oh inuyashaa **SIT**!"

**phoomp!**

"Ohhh nooo!" cried inuyasha but it was to late he plumited down to an all to familiar place the ground.

"So, how about that rest we are all dieing for."kagome said as she walked off in a place to set up camp for the night."Man inuyasha... when are you going to know better than to say no to kagome."

shippo said with a smug grin on his face."If you keep that grin on your face ill make sure you never live to see it."If it even happens again!"said a dirty inuyasha while dusting off dirt from his kimono.(a/n please go easy i forgot what his clothes are called if you remember please remind me back to the story!)

"You don't have to be so vicous inuyasha, he's just a child."scolded sango from her standing position.

"Ahhhhh HENTIA!, the next time you plan on doing that im going to cut of your arm!"said a blushing and furious sango while storming off to help kagome with camp.

"your such a lecher miroku ,when will you learn, women don't like being touched. hmph, your so stupid."inuyasha said with a hopeless look on his face while walking away from the hurt monk."Haaaa! it was well worth it my friend ,well worth it."miroku said while touching the slap that sango left him with for groping her ass.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

"Hey inuyasha whats wrong, you look like you've seen a ghost."kagome told him while having concern in her voice."Hmm, oh waht did you say kagome.look im going to take a walk ok, ill be back in a while."inuyasha told them as he walked off.

"Is it just me or is he acting a bit strange."

sango whispered to her comrads."Mmm, i wouldn't seem to know my dear sango." what do you think lady kagome?"miroku asked kagome hoping she would anwser all their quetions."I don't know either, but i hope hes ok ,with that look its seems as if he was in some sort of trance or debating on something."kagome told both of her close friends and travelers.

**1 HOUR LATER**

"Im going to look for him, you guys stay here incase he comes back while i look for him ok, ill be back by an hour ok."kagome said with nothing but worry in her voice for the hanyo she loves."Alright kagome, we'll keep an eye out for him ok ,...please be safe i don't know what i would do if you got lost or hurt.

"sango told her sister like friend."I will,please take care of shippo for me ok... ill be right back." Be safe lady kagome."Yelled her friend miroku before she completly vanished in the thick green forest.and from both the monk and demon slayers eyes.

"Do you think she'll be ok miroku?"sango asked him with extreme worry in her voice for her sisterly friend."Of course ,she will sango she is very capable of taking care of herself, she'll be fine now all we have to do is wait for her and inuyasha's return ,come lets sit by the warm fire and calm ourselves down."

"INUYASHA... WHERE ARE YOU!?"yelled a worried kagome.After a while of searching she started hearing moaning noises from the bushes and being the curious girl she is went to look what it was.

What she saw was the most disturbing thing she had seen in all her life.The hanyo that she loved was making love to a claypot a clayplot named kikyo.

_"why inuyasha why did you do this to me arent i better than kikyo for kamis sake im alive and im flesh and she's dead whats wrong with you?!_"

was all that could go through her head over and over again, as she saw inuyasha kiss and whisper pretty things in the dead mikos ear.after a minute of not being able to move from the shock she regained her coposure and looked at kikyo, and saw that kikyo looked up from her postion under inuyasha and looked straight at her.i won kikyo mouthed to kagome as inuyasha started to lavish her skin again.inuyasha didn't even notice kagome there and so did't realize what he had just done.

_" Fine, he wants to be with a dead claypot ill let him be,Inuyasha how could you do this to me,... after i stayed by your side all this time.i thought you loved me you told me so many things why! why! why! why me!?"_as kagome was running from the scene that burned itself into her mind she didn't notice the cuts from the trees that she ran by and started making her bleed, but it didn't matter all she could feel was her heart being shattered into a million peices and being stepped on.

her tears burned down her scratched cheeks and made her feel numb she was numb all over her body she couldn't feel a thing."why inuyasha why!"after a while of nonstop running she got tired and just dropped near a big oak tree.

after settling herself in her new camp she decided to make a fire to try and warm her skin from the cold that was in the cool night breeze.

"Huh... now what im going to do, i never want to see inuyasha again but i miss sango ,shippo, and miroku." huh why does this happen to me?" as she started crying again she heard a velvety silk voice say... "Why do you cry little miko?"said a figure in the dark with a slight chuckle as he saw the face on the mikos face as she saw who exacly he was."Naraku."

kagome said barely above a whisper."yes little miko, it is i Naraku."he said with a hint of amusment in his voice that made kagome shiver and the hairs behind her head stand up.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N

HEY EVERY ONE HOW WAS THIS CHAPTER I HOPE IT WAS OK LIKE I SAID IN THE BEGGINING IM A FIRST TIMER SO ANY HELP IS APRECIATED ANY WHO WELL I HOPE TO HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON SO YEAH WELL R&R PLEASE WELL THATS ALL FOLKS AND YES MY STORY WILL HAVE LEMON OR ATLEAST ILL TRY TO HAVE LEMON IN IT. ANY WAY THAT'LL HAPPEN LATER ON IN THE STORY SO NO WORRIES...YET IM JUST SO EVIL I LEFT IT AT A CLIFFY HEHEHEH! WELL THATS IT UNTIL NEXT TIME.Ja Ne

p.s.

my name is NAMI-CHAN

Ja Ne!!!!!!!


	2. LEAVE ME ALONE!

theres a new wind

disclaimer:me no owny inuyasha but soon very soon...i will [lightning in backround mwhahahahahahaahahahaha

a/n hello everyone well i would like to thank kags21 for being my first reveiw and for helping me with my story thank you very much you are a big help thank you!

well if this story doesnt shape up i guess ill just start a new one but hopefully i dont have to i really think this story is good so please give it a chance well enough of me enjoy this chapter!:)sorry if i forgot to have these in my first chapter well enjoy!:)

**"**_thinking_**"**

"talking"

chapter two:leave me alone!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naraku ,what the hell do you want im not really up for a fight right, now so get the hell out of here!"kagome yelled trying to hide her frightfulness from naraku.

"hehehehehe ah little miko, you have been hurt by your beloved hanyo have you not."naraku stated more than asked while looking at her with amusement.

"ho-how do you know what happend, look just fuck off naraku!" she screamed while a new shed of tears began to fall freely on her bruised and scratched face.

"hahaha i am not one to follow orders little miko, i give them but i dont think i should anwser your question as to how i know about the hanyo betraying... you but since im in a rare mood today i will."naraku said with a bored expression on his face while saying it in a monotone voice.

"well hurry ,up how did you find out!"kagome yelled while trying to hide her tears as to not show weakness in front of naraku.

"well to put it simply, i spyed on you little miko i have been spying on you for quite some time now and i have been wondering why i have been doing so, perhaps you can anwser that question little miko."naraku told kagome while having a silky and frightning voice.

"i-i dont know, and stop calling me little miko my name is kagome ok KA-GO-ME, oh and its not wench,bitch,girl,women,and miko got that!" kagome said while giving him a glare that could put sesshomaru's icy glare to shame.

"hehehehehehe very well kagome, but tell me what do you plan on doing since you are alone and with no weapons, who is going to protect you now surely your friends can't, and the hanyo is with his dead miko what are you going to do?"naraku inquired while looking at kagome starting to think of what she should do.

**"**_thats right, what will i do." i dont want to see inuyasha but my stuff is all with him and my friends, huh what should i do?_**"**kagome thought about that while she almost forgot of naraku's presence.

BACK AT CAMP

"Miroku,... im getting worried i havent seen kagome or inuyasha return what do you think is taking so long shouldnt they be back by now?"sango asked miroku as she had a lot of worry in her voice for her friend like sister(a/n ok sorry but im just gonna say sister now ok well back to the story!)

"now, now my dear sango kagome will be fine im sure her and inuyasha are already on their way back."miroku told sango while touching her hand and giving it a light squeeze to reasure her.

"i hope so, i dont know what i would do if kagome ever got hurt."sango said while almost on the verge of tears.

"please sango dont cry, look its inuyasha!"miroku said while facing the hanyo.

"Hey... whats up why is sango crying?"inuysha asked while approaching the camp sight."she was worried about you and kago-,wait where is lady kagome inuyasha ,she supose to be with you."miroku said as his face started to cringe up in fear of what may have happend to his friend.

"what do you mean miroku, kagome was supose to be here where did she say she was going!"inuyasha yelled in rage as he started to get more and more pissed by the second.

"calm down inuyasha sh-." what do you mean calm down monk, shes all alone in the forest at night and without her arrows what the fuck do you mean calm down!"

inuyasha screamed at miroku."inuyasha this is your fault, she left to go find you and now shes lost and its, its, its, all your fault we have to go search for her now and dont say no because either way im going to find kagome!"sango yelled as she got up from her spot and made kilala transform.

"im with you sango, lets go find kagome."

inuyasha said while speeding off in a neck breaking run.

"miroku hurry up get on!"sango yelled while getting impatient of the monk she was waiting on."alright lets, go before we lose inuyasha."miroku said while climbing on kilala's back."kilala lets go."

sango yelled as they started to fly away to find her sister.**"**_hold on kagome, we'll find you soon i promise just please be safe where ever you are._**"**was sango's last thoughts as she flew off to find kagome.

WITH KAGOME AND NARAKU

"so what do you plan on doing KA-GO-ME."naraku said while having a hint of impaitence in his voice.

"hmph, why the hell should i tell you." have you forgotten that you are my enemy as i am to you."kagome spat out while giving herslef a winning grin from her geniuisness.

"heheheheh ah kagome ,kagome ,as of tonight i feel no need to fight or to hurt you, other wise i would have already killed you."naraku said as a grin plastered on his face while kagomes slipped away after hearing that.

"just leave me alone Naraku, i dont need this right now ok, just please ok im begging you to leave me alone."Kagome said as she put her face down so her bangs could cover her chocolate brown eyes from all the hurt that was in them.

"hmmm very well Kagome, i shall leave you be for tonight."Naraku said while approaching her and being near her ear so he could whisper what he was going to say.

"but be aware, you will be seeing me more often kagome."naraku said before he vanished from kagomes sight.**"**_what just happend, did naraku just whisper somthing in my ear oh god his breath was so warm, and his voice so- OH MY GOD ,BAD KAGOME! BAD KAGOME!" dont think those horrible thoughts, damn i need to get some rest at least until the guys find me well at least i hope they find me._**"**was kagomes last thoughts as a peaceful yet strange slumber took her in its wing.

A/N hey everyone well thats chapter two for ya i dont know if it was longer or shorter hopfully longer :) well next chapter will be up as soon as possible i promise ill try to update soon since i have school and all its gona be hectic but ill manage.just to make you all happy!anything for you!well please r&r i need reveiws so yeah even if they are criticism i need that so i can improve on parts but pleas if you dont like the pairing then dont read or flame ok.

well i guess thats it for now till next time!

Ja Ne!-


	3. uncertain feelings and a crying rose

Theres a new wind

**disclaimer:don't own jack shit.it sucks!**

**A/N Hey everyone i would like to thank kags21 again you really are helping me alot beleive me with out you i think i would have quit this story so thanks for the encouraging words and advice.- well without further or do heres chapter three!im so happy [squweels for joyYAY!!!!!!**

**hehehe well hers the story!**

_"thinking"_

"talking"

chapter three:uncertain feelings and a crying rose

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was sleeping peacfully when the bright light of the sun showerd her with its warm glowing light, and made her wake up."ugh, i feel so sore..why would i...oh yeah, inuyasha."kagome whispered his name as the memory of yesterday flooded her mind and made a new shower of warm tears

flooded her already bruised and punctured face.

"huh...what im a going to do?"as kagome was done shedding her tears,she bagan to wonder where she would go."Maybe i should stay with Kaede,no i can't then inuyasha will defenitley find me there."

"what to do, maybe i should just go home and seal the well so inuyasha won't get through."kagome

pondered

about that for a few more minutes before she decided to think about it later.

"i know what im going to do,find a hotspring and bath, yeah that will relax me.then i will think about what to do next."as kagome set out to find a hotspring she never new that her friends were out searching for her,

and were very worried about her.

WITH INUYASHA AND THE GROUP

"HEY, INUYASHA CAN YOU SMELL HER?"sango yelled down at the hanyo that was searching for their dear friend."NO SANGO I CAN'T SME-,HEY WAIT I SMELL HER SHE'S NEAR BY HURRY UP!"inuyasha yelled as he picked up his speed.

_"Kagome im coming don't worry, ill be right there by yur side...,kagome."_was inuyashas last thought as he was near finding kagome.

**"KAGOME!..., KAGOME, ITS YOU THANK KAMI YOUR SAFE!**everyone yelled as they saw their friend walking by herself._"huh,what the who called my nam-ahhh oh my god its my friends!but,but how did they find me?_

_oh who cares they actually care enough to find me!"_was all kagome thought as she saw her friends approach her.

_**"KAGOME!**_Sango yelled as she grabbed kagome in a bone-breaking hug.followed by shippo,and miroku."

"Hey you guys can youlet go of me please i need air." Kagome gasped as her friends reluctanly let her go for some air."Kagome we all worried so much,what happend?where did you go,are you ok please waht happend to you?"as Kagome was bombarded with all these questions, she wondored if she should tell her friends all that happend to her.

"nothing i just,umm got lost is all."Kagome lied as she gave them all a reasuring smile."Kagome,... i was so worried about you."

"i thought somthing bad happend to you."i thought i would never see you again."inuyasha said for the first time, of them being reuinted talking to Kagome.Inuyasha...i, i why?,why Inuyasha?"was what kagome said to him not knowing what else to say to him.

"Kagome what do you mean why?"Inuyasha said while giving Kagome and inquisitive look."You,you betrayed me Inuyasha for some dead claypot!"Kagome yelled while grinding her teeth.

Kago-Kagome i didn'-DON'T SAY YOU DIDN'T I SAW YOU WITH HER YOU WERE PLAIN OFF MAKING LOVE TO HER INFRONT OF MY EYES!"Kagome yelled as tears began to form in her eyes.

"Kagome, tha-that was nothing i swear it meant nothi-."but was sut off by kagome screaming.

**"SIT!!!!SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT, SIT,SIT,SIT!!!!!!!!SITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!"**Kagome yelled as she started to shed more tears.

"Kagome shhhh, please dont cry,come we'll go to the hotsprings and talk ok."Sango said as she started of to find a hotspring to bath in._"Inuyasha this time you went to far look what you've done to Kagome."_Sango thought as she made her way to a hotspring.

_"Kagome i'm so sorry if i did this to you,please dont hate me Kagome..."_were inuyasha's thoughts as he tried to ge his body out of the humongus crater he made while being subdued.

A/N well everyone what do you think let me know what you think im working on the other chapters so yeah although i may not be able to update soon so yeah sorry.please dont hurt me.

well anyway hope to have other chapters up asap!well hope you liked it!

P

L

E

A

S

E

R

E

A

D

&

R

E

V

E

I

W

Ja Ne-


	4. talking and silence

**There's a New wind**

**disclaimer:don't own jack shit.but i will in my dreams.**

**a/n hey everyone my other chapter was way shorter thatn i though and i apologize for that and now that i think i got the hang of this im gonna see**

**how this chapter ends up so yeah thanx for all the poeple who reviewed my story.oh and im changing the way they think so yeah be aware of that.**

**well enjoy this chapter!:)**

**"thinking"**

"talking"

chapter four:talking and silence

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& **

"Kagome, please don't cry anymore."Sango said trying to sooth her crying friend."I- I'm sorry Sa-San-Sango,I-I can't help it."Kagome said in between sobs.

"Shhh, it's ok Kagome everythings alright.look theres a spring we can bath in."Sango said while pointing to the spring."Can you calm down Kagome, come on you'll be fine...me and you could talk ok."Sango said while trying to get Kagome to stop crying.

**"Ok Kagome pull yourself together stop crying do it for Sango she's just trying to help you come on you can stop crying."**Was all that Kagome was trying to think about.After 10 more minutes of breathing and thinking she stopped crying.

"Sango I'm so sorry for the trouble I gave you back there."Kagome said while stepping into the spring,followed by Sango.

"It's ok Kagome, you had to cry we all have to sometimes."Sango said while giving her a reassuring smile."Now Kagome what happend?"Sango said while staring at Kagome to see if she would speak.

"Inuyasha was with Kikyo,and I saw them together and well...like i said they were making love to eachother infront of my eyes."Kagome said while turning away trying to hide the fresh shed of tears screaming to burst out of her eyes."Its ok Kagome,everything will be alright."Sango said while going up to Kagome and giving her a hug.**"Did Inuyasha really cause Kagome this much pain,oh Kagome he doesn't deserve you."**was all that could go through Sango's head as her sister sarted to cry again.

**WITH INUYASHA,MIROKU,AND SHIPPO**

"Inuyasha, was it true... what lady Kagome said?"Miroku asked while looking at Inuyasha with disappointment."Yes...it is Miroku, but please i don't want to talk about it right now."Inuyasha said while finding a tree branch to jump in and think about what he did.**"Inuyasha, I will leave you alone for now.but rest assure that I will not give up that easily."**Was Miroku's thought as he found a shady place to sit and meditate until the women came back.

After twenty minutes had gone by Miroku started to hear the girls walking back to where they were before the fight."Hey Miroku,can you please go get some fire wood its getting late and we need to eat soon."Kagome said while approaching him with friendly smile.

"I take it that bath did you wonders.Ay lady Kagome."Miroku said while smiling."Yeah it did, I feel refreshed and relaxed.Now go find that fire wood."Kagome said while turning to see where her humongus yello bag was."Yeah Miroku go find some fire wood we'll set up camp."Sango said while going to help Kagome setting up their camp sight for the night.

"Sango my dearest would yo-NO!now go find that fire wood now monk."Yes Sango."Miroku said while going off into the woods to find wood for a fire."Hey Sango,do you know where my yellow bag is I need it, it has all of my stuff and food in there."Kagome said in a desperate voice still trying to find her back pack."No sorry Kagome last time I saw it Inu-ugh i mean nevermind,hey i found it."Sango said as she handed the back pack to Kagome."Thanks sango,now all we have to do is wait on Miroku."Kagome said while sitting on the ground and waiting patiently for Miroku's return.

**LATER ON THAT NIGHT**

"Hey Kagome can I ugh, sleep with you in your sleeping thingy?"Shippo asked very shyly."Shippo you don't ever have to ask me you can always sleep with me,but only when your small though."Kagome said while giving him warm smile and hugging him."Thank you Kagome, thank you, thank you!"Shippo said as he jumped out of Kagome's arms into her sleeping bag."Your welcome Shippo."Kagome said as she gave him a quick smile before he fell into a peaceful sleep.

"Hey Kagome what are you going to do about...Inuyasha?"Sango said as she looked at her friend with clenched teeth hoping she didn't make her cry again.I-I don't know, I'm still well I...I have to talk with him."was all Kagome said as she turned away to look at the night."Kagome, are you ok?"Sango asked with a bit of worry in her voice."Heheheh,...you know , I always knew he never loved me...he anly saw me as her.I guess I just didn't want to beleive it."Kagome said as she turned to Sango with her usual twinkle,only it was a little worn out.

"Hmmmm, I think i'll take a walk and clear my head for a while."Kagome said as she started to get up to leave."Do you want company Kagome?"Sango said as she looked at Kagome for an anwser."Yeah i'm sure, besides you wouldn't want to leave Miroku alone now would you?"Kagome said teasing Sango by swinging her finger to her like a child who just got scolded.

"Hmph, I don't want to watch over this letcher I already get enough of him,and now I have to stay behind with him?!"Sango said as she started blushing madly.

"Ahhh,my dear,dear Sango we all know how much you care about me."Miroku said as he inched closer to Sango's behind."Ha! Says you mon-AHHHH!!!PERVERT!!"Sango yelled as she slapped Miroku unconcious."Ugh...well i'm going to take my walk i'll be back soon ok."Kagome said as she smiled one last smile at Sango and headed off."Ok Kagome but be safe."Sango said as she saw her friend wave and nod her head and walk off.

**"Huh, well atleast I get some alone time now...but how am I going to talk to Inuyasha, I still feel pain even though deep down inside...,I already knew he loved Kikyo."**Was what Kagome thought as she walked on in the nice forest breeze.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**a/n well thats chapter 4 for ya i hope to update soon but i have school and the homework seems to be piling up for me!ahhhh i think i might just tear my hair out but i will update as soon as i can so yeah well nest update might be in two days.so hope you enjoyed the story!!!!!:) oh and if you have any suggestions on what i should do with Kagome and Inuyasha please sont hesitate to give me some of your ideas:)**

**well thats all for now follow pretty writing**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**

**R**

**E**

**A**

**D**

**&**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**E**

**I**

**W**

**Ja Ne!!-**


	5. Friends & Foes

**Theres a New wind**

**disclaimer:yeah me i dont own nothin so dont sue i only own this story.**

**a/n hello everyone how are my beautiful reveiwers sorry if i took so long with all my stories is not my fault just a few things held me back from writing i would like to thank these readers for reveiwing this story and here they are:**

**KAGS21**

**TSUKIMARU89**

**MALA VALVAH**

**GOLDEN-EYED-GIRL**

**TOKYO-XPRSS.**

**These are my first few reviewers so i would really love to thank you for reveiwing this story hope you all like it!:)**

**well here it is hope you like it!:)**

**"thinking"**

"talking"

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

chapter five: friends and foes  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Inuyasha I know your up there, I can feel you following me, we need to  
talk so come down here right now."Kagome said with firmness in her  
voice.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha started.

"I-Inuyasha it's alright...you know, the funny thing is that..I knew  
you loved her and you were going to choose her and not me. I just made my fantasy get the better of me I guess..you could never really love me."Kagome said with a bit of hurt and remorse in her voice.

"Kagome, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I really didn't mean to. I would never want to hurt you."Inuyasha said with love and care in his voice and eyes.

"Don't worry Inuyasha I understand..you love her... and not me, I  
already exepted. It so go to her and be happy, because Inuyasha I... All I really want is for you to be happy."Kagome said with a weak smile.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said as he pulled her into his embrace and they just  
stood there holding each other.

"Inuyasha, I think its time we head back... Sango must be wanting to die since we left her with Miroku." Kagome said with a chuckle.

"Haha, yeah your probably right let's go Kagome."Inuyasha said while grabbing Kagome's hand.

"So she has forgiven him...interesting." Said a dark figure from the  
shadows. _'I will have to find out how and why she has forgiven him so  
easily.' _The figure said in his mind, before disappearing into the the  
shadows.

BACK AT CAMP

"Kagome, Inuyasha thank Kami your here, I thought I would have killed him  
at this moment if you guys hadn't shown up."Sango said with relief in her  
voice.

"Now my dearest Sango, I was not doing anything wrong."Miroku said   
with a mischevious smile.

"Ha, your lieing monk, you have a red print on your face and by the looks of it a lot of bumps on your head."Inuyasha said while jumping up to a tree branch to rest.

"These are not what they seem, isn't that right Sango."Miroku said with  
a smile.

"Humph..yeah right as soon as Kagome left you gropped me, your so   
perverted...pervert." Sango mumbled under her breath.

"Alright everyone how about we all just eat and talk, ok."Kagome said with a  
smile.

"Yes, I am hungry so ok, lets eat."Sango said to Kagome.

"I want my ramen first though!" Inuyasha said with a stern look on his  
face.

"Inuyasha, you'll get your ramen, but you have to wait."Kagome said as she passed out the food to everyone exept Inuyasha.

"Hey everyone else got ramen exept for me! Please Kagome...can I have  
some ramen."Inuyasha said with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh! How can I say no to that."Kagome said as she handed him his ramen.

"Mmmm thanks."Inuyasha said as he started to gobble up his ramen. After everyone was done eating they all just started talking and laughing about silly things.

"Hey, Sango want to go bathe? I saw a spring before we came here it's not  
that far from here." Kagome said as she gathered all her bathing supplies and looked at Sango to see what she would say.

"Yes, I think that would be lovely..I do need to bathe I probably smell bad." Sango said as she got up with Kagome and they both started giggling at her comment.

"Hehe, Inuyasha we'll be back soon ok." Kagome said with a smile.

"Keh!" Was all Inuyasha said as he closed his eyes and turned around.

"Bye be back soon." Sango and Kagome both said as they walked off.

"Do you ladies need any company in there?" Miroku said with a small glint  
of hope that they would say yes.

"NO!" They both shouted as they vanished into the forest where the spring was.

"Huh, it was worth a shot." Miroku said as he sat back down and closed his eyes.

"Hmph...pervert."Inuyasha said as he cast his view into the setting sun.

WITH THE GIRLS

"So, Kagome your ok..right?" Sango said as she started stripping down of  
her clothes.

"Yeah, I'm fine Sango, thank you though." Kagome said as she slipped   
into the warm and relaxing hotspring water.

"So I know it is none of my business, but what did you and Inuyasha talk about?" Sango asked a bit worried about asking that question.

"Nothing much...but I'm well, I-I'm giving up now Sango. I'm tired of making   
false hope for somthing that can never be changed, so I'm letting him be  
with Kikyo...it would make him happy, and that's all I wanted for him, his  
happiness." Kagome said as one single tear slid down her cheek and into  
the springs water, causing a small ripple in the clear water.

"Oh, Kagome are you sure that's what you really want to do?" Sango asked.

"Yes, yes I'm sure it would be the best thing to do." Kagome said as she slipped lower into the spring.

"Well I think I'll head back, Kagome you coming?" Sango asked as she started drying herself off and putting her clothes back on.

"No I think I'll stay here for a little while longer. I'll be there soon, ok." Kagome said as she gave Sango a reassuring smile to go on without her.

"Well, ok Kagome, if you say so but if anything happens you yell as loud as you can, got it." Sango said in a stern voice.

"Yes, mother I will." Kagome said like a little girl that was getting scolded for being out past her bedtime.

"Huh, well be safe ok." Sango said just before walking back to camp.

"I WILL!" Kagome shouted as she leaned against a rock and closed her eyes.

"Hm, hehehehe, so she's finally alone...perfect." A voice in the shadows  
said.

_'Huh, oh Inuyasha you don't know how much it hurts to let you go, but I know you weren't meant for me.'_Kagome thought.

"I shouldn't think about that..., huh, I still wonder why Naraku didn't want to kill me.He could have done it easily and just taken my jewel shards away, why didn't he do that...why?" Kagome thought over and over again.

"So Kagome, you are finally alone...now we can talk without  
interuptions." Naraku said as he approached the spring.

"Wha-what do you want?** AHHHHHH**!!!! I'm naked get out of here pervert!" Kagome screamed as she ducked even lower into the water to hide herself completely.

"Must you yell so loudly?"Naraku asked sarcastically as he rubbed his highly sensitive ears.

"Yes, now what do you want?!"Kagome said as she started to glare daggers at him for sneaking up on her.

"I'm here to ask you a few things...that are, very important." Naraku said with a smart tone and a smug grin.

"Like what..." Kagome asked suspiciously. 

**a/n hey everyone sorry i didnt update sooner well this is chapter five for you ill try to update even sooner but sorry and hope you liked this chapter.**

**well ill have other chapter up as soon as possible ok well i think that its. so yeah well please continue reading this story!!!!**

**R&R please.thye make me happy**

Sakura punk-

Ja Ne!


	6. Are you serious?

**Theres a new wind**

**disclaimer:dont own dont sue**

**(a/n) Hello everyone sorry if i left it a a bit of a cliffy.hehe. well hers the next chapter where things get super interesting i hope you like this chapter i worked very hard for it.well enough of me,oh wait one more thing if you would all please help out my friend golden-eyed-girl she really needs some feed back on a story its called-Rarest of all. its really good i know you guys will love it! but please do help her out.well thats all i have to say soooo, on with the story!**

''Well, for instince.Why is it that you have forgiven your hanyo so..quickly?''Naraku asked with eagerness.

''That is none of your concern, Naraku.''Kagome said with pure poison in her voice.

''Why the sudden change of attitude miko.surley it is because I brought back those horrific memories, am I correct.''Naraku stated more than asked.

''**GO TO HELL!**Kagome yelled as she tried not to let her tears fall.

''Hehehehe, so I am correct..you still love that hanyo of yours, and yet you are letting him go.Why do so?''Naraku asked with a smug grin.

'' I, just want him to be happy..I knew in my heart he would never choose me, but there still was some hope that he would.But I was wrong.''Kagome said with pure sadness as her tears fell freely at that moment.

''But, what does it matter to you.All you do is hate and kill, what would you know about love!''Kagome shouted as she pointed an accusing finger at him.

''You are right miko, why should I care.You see though the only problem with my anwser to you is..I do not know what to say.Perhaps you can help me.''Naraku said to her with alot of vigor in his voice.

''I can never help you,Naraku.''Kagome said with hate

''As always, you drove me off of the subject of why I came.As I said before, I would like to offer you something, that might...help you with your pain.Naraku said with a mischevious voice.

''Im listening.''Kagome said as she stopped her tears to listen to what he had to say.

''You see, I have been a bit distracted..lately and it disturbes me that you are the reason distracting me.And I would like to know if you would consider...coming with me to my home, perhaps then I will figure out why it is you distract me so.Naraku said with a mono-tone voice.

_''Ok Kagome take it easy, take it easy, breath in, out, in , out, in, and out he didnt just ask you that, he didnt just aske you that.''_Kagome thought this for about 1 minute before she gave him her anwser.

''Ok Naraku my anwser is...**ARE YOU CRAZY?! OR DID YOU JUST GET BACK FROM STUPID TOWN! I MEAN WHAT KIND OF ENEMY ASKES THEIR ENEMY TO LIVE WITH THEM THATS JUST STUPID!''**Kagome shouted as she gave him a I-cant-beleive-you-just-said-that look.

''Miko-Its Kagome.Not wench, bitch, miko or any other name you can think of.Its just Kagome.''She said to him with anger.

''Very well than Ka-Go-Me, must you have yelled so loudly as to hurting my ears.''Naraku said as he rubbed his ears and showed that she had hurt him.

''Oh Im sorry, maybe next time you ask me something as stupid as that I wont yell as loud.''Kagome said to him with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

''You still havent anwsered my question, will you go with me to my home and live there so I can firgue out why you are distracing me?''Naraku asked again with annyoance clearly in his voice, that he had to repeat himself.

''Are you serious, but wait what do I get out of this?''Kagome asked with astonishment that he actaully was being serious.And at what she would benifit from.

''Of course, why else would I waste my time talking to someone like you, without killing them, and you would forget the hanyo while in my presence, you would forget the hurt and pain.''Naraku said with a matter-of-factly tone.

''Na-raku...I.''Kagome said but was interuppted by a certain hanyo.

''KAGOME!WHERE ARE YOU?!''Inuyasha shouted as he tried sniffing her out.but the spring water made his sense of smell a little bit harder to smell.

''Well, Kagome it seems like are time has been cut short, this will give you enough time to decide.goodbye.''Naraku said as he disappeard into nothingness.

''KAGOME, Kagome your alright, I smelled someone else are you ok , was any body here?''Inuyasha said as he asked her these questions a mile a minute.

''Inuyasha...calm down, im fine and wait..**AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!YOU PERVERT GET OUT OF HERE NOW! SIT!''**Kagome yelled as she dunked hersef even lower into the spring.

Inuyasha fell face first to the floor with a loud thud.''What the hell was that for Kagome!''He shouted as he tried to stand up from the spell.

''You came here and im bathing now go away before I S-I-T you again!''Kagome shouted back to him as a light blush stained her face.

Keh! whatever.''Was all he said as he jumped back to camp.

_''What am I going to do? And why does Naraku need me to answer his questions am I some kind of ginni pig or something???''_Kagome thought as she got out of the spring, to dry off and go to camp.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**(a/n) well hope you liked this chapter. sorry if it was shoter than the last and well yeah hope you all enjoyed it!please do tell me if you find anything wrong with it ok well thats all for now, hope you liked this chapter!**

**Ja Ne!**

**SakuraPunk**


	7. Sleeping Beauty

**Theres A New Wind**

**disclaimer:I dont own nada!Do just DROP IT!**

**(a/n) Hello everyoneee! im really sorry if this chapter took a while to get out my beta was busy so had to wait bbut your long wait has come to an end here were are a new chapter whoooooohoooooo!!anyway enough of me here you guys go i hope you like itttt!!!!!ENJOY-**

_''THINKING''_

TALKING''

''Hey guys, I'm back from the hot spring.''Kagome said as she entered camp smiling at everyone.

''Oh, good I got so worried that something happend to you. You took so long..did you fall asleep?'' Sango

asked Kagome with a giggle.

''I almost did, until Inuyasha went and ruined it by spying on me..the pervert.''Kagome said as she sat by Sango.

''WHAT?!Im not a pervert, I only went to check on you since Sango was worried.''Inuyasha said trying to defend himself.

''Yeah, whatever...pervert.''Kagome said as she glared at him

''What do you want from me? Do you want me to apologize..fine Im sorry! Are you happy now!?''Inuyasha said as he saw her smile at him.

''Yes, you're forgiven Inuyasha.''Kagome said with a smile.

''Keh! finally.''Inuyasha said as he climbed up to a tree to sleep.

''Well I think I'm going to bed now.''Kagome said as she yawned and crept into her sleeping bag to rest.

''Goodnight lady Kagome.''

"Goodnight Kagome.''Both Sango and Miroku said as they both laid down to sleep.

''Goodnight momma.''Shippo said as he yawned and fell into a peaceful sleep.

''Hmm,goodnight everyone.''Kagome said as she closed her eyes to rest.

_**Kagome's dream**_

_''What's going on, where am I? Kagome asked as she tried to find where she was._

_''You are sleeping, and I am talking to you.''Naraku said as he stood infront of Kagome._

_''Ugh, now your going to bother me in my sleep.''Kagome stated more than asked._

_''Well, I find it to be hard to resist talking to you.''Naraku said with a smile._

_''What was that smile for?''Kagome asked him suspiciously._

_''No reason, can I not smile when I wish?''Naraku asked her with curiousity._

_''Well the only time I see you smile is when your doing something evil or torturing someone.''Kagome said plainly._

_''Well, that may be true but in this case I smile because Im talking to you.''Naraku said with a plain voice._

_''I see.''Was all Kagome said._

_''Have you decided what you wish to do?''Naraku asked her._

_''...''Kagome's silence was almost mocking._

_'' Why do you not anwser the question?''Naraku asked getting annoyed, and angry at the same time._

_''Look, I still haven't even decided, so dont ask me.''Kagome said with uneasyness._

_''Very well, I think we have talked enough for tonight. I shall see you soon...Kagome.''Naraku said seductivley._

_''Umm, ok good bye Naraku.''Kagome said with confusion._

_**END OF DREAM**_

''Was that real? Yes, yes it was...oh well better get a good night's rest since Inuyasha's probaably going to make us get up early. Oh well, I'll think about this later..."Was Kagome's last thought before she fell into a peaceful sleep.

''Hey, Kagome wake up.''Inuyasha yelled to Kagome so she would wake up.

''Grrrr, Inuyasha...**SIT**!''Kagome yelled as she got up knowing she couldn't go back to sleep.

"What was that for?!''He yelled back.

''For waking me up so rudely.''Kagome said with anger in her voice.

''Keh, grumpy.''Inuyasha said as he climbed up into a tree to sulk.

''Are you ok Kagome? You do look kind of tired...''Sango asked her friend with worry for her.

''No, I'm ok dont worry about me.''Kagome said giving her friend a reassrung smile.

''Ok.''Sango said as she gave her a big smile.

''Well, better start breakfast.''Kagome said as she got the things she needed to make breafast for the group.

''Well come on let's get going.''Inuyasha said shortly after breakfast, as he started walking off.

''Hold on Inuyasha, we still have to clean up.'' Kagome said as she picked up her yellow backpack.

''Will you all hurry up?'' Inuyasha yelled to his comrads.

''Inuyasha, it's not like jewel shards are going to disappear.''Sango said to Inuyasha as she approached him.

''Indeed, I agree with Sango.''Miroku said as he picked up the last thing and him and Kagome started walking to Inuyasha.

''Took you long enough.''Inuyasha said as he continued walking, and everyone followed.

''Ok, whatever you say Inuyasha.''Everyone said as they rolled their eyes at their impatient friend.

_'Thats my Inuyasha, Hopefully I never lose you...atleast as a friend I'll still have you.'_Kagome thought with a smile.

**(A/N)Well what did you guys think did ya like it!? i hope you did! well ill update soon ok well i think thats it oh and currently right now im going to be working on a horro fic for Halloween so just a little piece of information well hope you liked the chapter!!!**

**Ja Ne!**

**SakuraPunk**


	8. Dream or Nightmare?

**Theres A New Wind**

**disclaimer:As I have said before...I DONT OWN ANYTHING LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!(slams door and starts to cry.)**

**(a/n) Hello everone how you all doing well im very very very very and when i say sorry i mean SORRY, im sorry it took me forever to update but i promise you guys this chapter is going to get H.O.T. hehe, well im very sorry for not updatine faster but here you all are you chapter and I LOVE YOU ALL MY BEAUTIFUL REVEIWERS YOU GUYS ROCK!!!!!! hope you like it:)**

_''thinkiing''_

''talking''

As Kagome kept a steady pace behind Inuyasha she kept on spacing out thinking about what Naraku had told her.

_''Do I really distract Naraku, to where he wants to take me to his palace? Knowing that I'm his enemy...Kami he's confusing, but what am I going to do? Inuyasha would never let me go, especially with Naraku of all people.''_ Kagome thought to herself as Inuyasha stared at her through the corner of his eyes.

_'' What could she be thinking about?''_ Inuyasha asked himself as a kept a close eye on her.

''Hey Kagome, how long do you think it'll take for us to kill Naraku?'' Shippo asked with a bored tone, as he stared up at the confused miko.

'' I don't know Shippo, I really don't know.'' As Kagome said this, she really didn't know what would happen. Could she honestly not kill Naraku, or maybe she could...just not as of yet.

It was getting late and everyone was exhausted from traveling nonstop for so long.

'' Hey Inuyasha, can we stop now?'' Shippo asked as he looked at the hanyou pleading with his eyes to stop and rest for the night.

'' Keh, we're not stopping.'' Inuyasha said as he continued to walk but stopped shortly after noticing noises from behind him.

'' Hey, what are you guys doing?!'' Inuyasha yelled with fury in his eyes.

'' We're stopping Inuyasha, we're all tired and we need rest.'' Kagome said as she and Sango started to pull out the sleeping bags.

'' Keh, pack everything up we're leaving!'' Inuyasha yelled as he looked at Kagome with anger.

'' Inuyasha...**SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT,SIT BOY!!!**'' Kagome yelled as she huffed away from the crater that Inuyasha was currently in.

''Keh, damn wench.'' Inuyasha muttered to himself but unfortunately Kagome heard him and sat him again with a loud crash to the floor.

**''SIT!''**

**  
BOOM!!!**

**  
**''Will you quit doing that?!'' Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get up from the humongous crater he made from Kagome sitting him so much.

''I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a jerk!'' She bit pack with fury and anger, in both her eyes and voice.

''Keh, whatever.'' Inuyasha said as he hopped on to a tree to sulk.

'' Inuyasha you will never learn.'' Shippo stated as everyone else just nodded in hopelessness for the hanyou.

As soon as camp was done Kagome sent Miroku to get fire wood, as soon as he came back Kagome grabbed her pot and started to cook the ramen.

**Five minutes later...**

**  
**'' Ramen is done.'' Kagome said as she handed each one of her friends the cup of noodles and they started to eat.

'' Inuyasha here.'' Kagome said as she handed him the ramen, and he started slurping his ramen, and eating like there was no tomorrow.

_''Sheesh, he acts like he's dying of hunger, you need to get some manners Inuyasha.''_ Kagome thought as she ate her food quietly.

When everyone was done, Inuyasha went back to his tree. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kagome talked, as Shippo and Kirara played with each other.

'' Well my fair ladies, I think I shall go to sleep, but before I do..."

**SLAP!**

_**''HENTIA!!!''**_

'' Well I suppose I should be off to bed now, would anyone like to join me?'' Miroku asked as he rubbed the now red hand print Sango left him from her slap.

''**NO**! Now get to bed before I send you to bed, and I won't be gentle monk.'' Sango said as she gave him an irritated look, while in her eyes you could see a fire building up if you disobeyed.

''Hehe, very well. Goodnight, Kagome-Chan, goodnight Sango-chan.'' Miroku said as he crept in his sleeping bag and began to sleep.

'' What a pervert.'' Kagome said as she looked up at Sango with a smile.

'' Well I guess I'll hit the hay to. Night Sango see you in the morning.'' Kagome said as she gave Sango a friendly smile and went to her sleeping bag where Shippo had already fallen asleep.

'' Good night Kagome.'' Sango said as she also went to sleep, and Kirara curled up with her and everyone fell into a peaceful sleep, all except Inuyasha who would always stay awake to watch for danger.

_**DREAM SEQUENCE**_

'' Why is it so dark here?'' Kagome asked the darkness that made her feel uneasy, but then spotted a light a little ways ahead.

''Hello, Kagome.'' Spoke a smooth and yet cold voice from behind Kagome.

''What the, Ahhhhh Naraku.'' Kagome screamed as she stopped only to look at him with an annoyed look on his face.

'' Honestly, how many times are you going to damage my hearing? Do you wish for me to be deaf?'' Naraku asked with a sarcastic tone.

''Maybe. Now why are you in my dream, and why do you always have to put my dream in a dark place?'' Kagome asked him, while looking at him.

'' Would you rather it be in a more pleasant place?''

'' No, no of course not, I want it in the scariest place you can think of. OF COURSE I WANT IT IN A MORE PLEASANT PLACE, SHEESH!'' Kagome yelled as she turned her back to him.

''Very well.'' Was all Naraku said as Kagome found herself in a paradise, there was crystal clear water and a water fall that made the water ripple, and soft grass covered the clearing with flowers growing in each direction with a sakura tree next to the water making some of the flowers of the tree fall in the water only to look like a fantasy only, it was real.

''It's beautiful.'' Kagome whispered as she looked at the clearing she was in, she was left breathless by the scene.

'' I'm glad you like it.'' Naraku said as he slowly approached her from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back close to his well built chest.

'' Nar-Naraku?'' Kagome said as she turned around to meet his ruby eyes, hers questioning him of what he was doing.

'' Kagome, I have said this before. As of late you have been distracting me and it bothers me, so I am merely making you feel what I feel when I am around you.'' Naraku said as he moved his right hand to caress her soft porcelain cheek.

'' But, why? We're enemies, we have been for the longest time now, this doesn't seem right.'' Kagome said as she tried to move away from his embrace.

'' I do not know why, but these feelings seem to be very disturbing, and you are the one who provokes them, what have you done to me, have you put a curse on me?'' Naraku said as his face inched closer to Kagome's.

'' No, no, I haven't placed anything on you.'' Kagome said as she noticed that their faces were merely centimeters apart, and she could feel his warm breath tickle her lips as he whispered his question to her.

'' Will, you please come with me? I wish to know more about you, I promise no harm shall come to you there.'' Naraku said as he put his face even closer to Kagome's.

'' Naraku, I-'' But before she could answer Naraku placed his lips on hers in a soft and warm kiss.

Kagome didn't know what to do, she was...shocked to say the least and didn't react to the kiss.

Naraku noticed this and kissed her harder than before, and this time without thought Kagome wrapped her arms around Naraku's neck and kissed him back.

The kiss felt like forever to Kagome, but still short when they had to break lose for air.

'' Naraku...ʼʼ

'' I think that is enough for tonight, I shall see you soon Kagome.'' Naraku said as he placed one last chaste kiss on Kagome's lips and disappeared.

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE

Kagome woke up but, stopped when she remembered Shippo was sleeping with her._'' What, what just happened.''_ Kagome asked herself as she touched her lips that Naraku had just kissed and remembered how soft and warm his lips were against hers. And it seemed like they fit together perfectly.

''Kagome? Are you ok?'' Inuyasha asked as he saw that she woke up.

'' Ugh, no I'm fine. Just had a bad um, dream.'' Kagome said as she gave Inuyasha a quick smile.

''Ok, go back to bed ok.'' Inuyasha said as he climbed back into his tree.

_'' Bad dream, HA. Yeah right, man I need to sleep...ʼʼ _Kagome thought as she lied back down on her sleeping bag and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**(a/n) Well what did you guys think I hope you guys liked it let me know, your reviews count! Im still really sorry it took so long updating but school and home work and tests has really cut into my writing time but ill update as fast as i can for you guys! well hope you liked the chapter till next time!!! read and reveiw please!**

**Ja Ne**

**SakuraPunk**


	9. What Have You Got To Lose?

**Theres A New Wind**

**(a/n) Hey guys, sorry if I haven't updated in a while.I've been really busy, you see my grandfather died and its been really hard to deal with.Thats why I haven't updated but I hope you enjoy this chapter.And thank you to all of my reveiwers you are all the best I love all of you.Enjoy.**

_'' Thinking''_

'' Talking''

_**'' Entering thoughts''**_

As Kagome woke up she noticed whispering, she wondered what could make her friends whisper so she decided to find out. She stood behind the bush that was right behind her friends, and started to listen.

'' Miroku, don't you think Kagome's been acting a bit..strange?'' Sango said in a hushed tone.

'' Well, perhaps she still trying to get over Inuyasha, after all she did love him, and he chose Kikyo, I'm pretty sure she's feeling very depressed, but she is being joyous to make sure we don't worry about her.'' Miroku said with a knowing look.

'' I suppose...'' Sango said as she started to think about what Miroku had said.

Kagome decided it was time to make herself known.

'' Morning guys, whats up?'' Kagome said as she stepped before her friends, with a smile.

'' Oh, good moring Kagome.'' Sango said as she returned the friendly smile.

'' Good morning lady Kagome. Did you sleep well?'' Miroku asked with a cheery voice.

'' Yes, I slept perfectly fine, thanks for asking.'' Kagome said as she took a seat next Sango.

'' Hey Kagome, where's Inuyasha?'' Shippo asked as he jumped on Kagome's shoulder.

'' He's not here?'' Kagome asked with sadness in her voice and eyes.

'' Apperantly not.'' Miroku said as he cast his head down in hoplessness.

'' Its alright Kagome, you'll find someone better.'' Sango said as she hugged Kagome tightly.

'' Yeah, I guess so...'' Kagome said in a monotone voice.

_'' I still feel pain..Inuyasha why can't you love me? Its not fair, she's fake and I'm not. Then again...''_ Kagome bit down on her lips surpressing the tears that threatend to fall down.

'' Kagome?'' Sango said with a worried voice.

'' I'm fine, I'm going to start breakfast so we can leave soon.'' Kagome said as she went to her yellow sack and pulled out some ninja food to eat.

Once everyone was done eating, Inuyasha had come back. Kagome paid no mind to when he arrived, but as soon as he did they left and began their search for the shards again.

_'' Why is she avoiding me? She hasn't said anything or even looked at me... maybe it's because I was with Kikyo.'' _Inuyasha thought as he lowered his ears a bit in sadness that he was hurting Kagome so much.

'' Poor Kagome, she doesn't deserve this pain.'' Sango said as she cast a worried glance at the girl she was talking about.

'' I feel the same Sango, but lady Kagome has accepted it, nothing can be done. She will find someone who will love her for her.'' Miroku said as he gave Sango a reassuring smile.

'' I hope so.'' Sango said as she looked at Kagome with a worried face.

_'' I wonder why Naraku hasn't talked to me, hmph probably went to Kikyo. Inuyasha did, I don't see why he wouldn't. Ah, what do I care? He's the enemy we will kill him and get the jewel shards. It's not like I like him..or, No, no I don't...I think...''_ Kagome said as she had a dazed look on her face.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Somewhere deep in the mountains, a castle lay beneath a dark sky which promised lightning and rain, with miasma flowing around, Naraku stay wondering why he had kissed Kagome.

His room was dark, it had a window that let him see the outside, but there was nothing but the sky to see, which was full of dark grey clouds and lightining flashing giving Naraku an evil look and an even eviler look in his eyes. His room had a bed with black silk covers, and he was currently sitting on a plush pillow. His dark black wavy locks, flowing down his back, while he was wearing a dark purple and green kimono, with black braches streching out to his arms and his back.

His face pale, and yet beautiful. His red ruby eyes, filled with hate and darkness staring at a wall, thinking in bewiderment. Why the miko Kagome, made him act in such foolish ways.

_'' Why? Why is it that that miko, provokes these feelings from me? Why have I even begged her to come? When I could have just taken her, and gotten my awsner then simply kill her?''_ Those thoughts plagued Naraku's mind ever since the kiss they shared in her dream, he could still feel her soft pouty lips kissing him, and her sweet honey taste.

'' Kanna, show me the girl.'' Naraku said with a cold voice, that could freeze hell over.

'' Yes, master Naraku.'' Kanna said as she lifted the mirrow she always held and put it up to his view and showed him Kagome, they were currently walking through a village, it was afternoon. Naraku looked at Kagome and noticed that she had a dazed look on her face.

_'' Hmm, she must be thinking the same as I...''_  
_  
_'' Kanna, that is enough, go.'' Naraku said as he swayed his hand for her to leave.

'' Yes master Naraku.'' Kanna said as she left Naraku's room with an emotionless face.

_'' Time to see what your thinking about, Kagome.''_ Naraku thought, as he let a chuckle escape his lips.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Inuyasha and the group were currently walking through a village, argueing about stopping or just continuing.

'' Inuyasha, it would be best if we rested now for a little while, besides Kagome hasn't sensed any jewel shards lately.'' Sango said as she was just about ready to strangle Inuyasha.

'' And I said **NO**, we have to get all the jewel shards before Naraku, and even if Kagome hasn't sensed any, we still can't rest we have only been traveling for at least four hours!'' Inuyasha complained with a stuborn voice.

'' Inuyasha, Sango is making perfect sense, we rest now and we could travel longer.'' Miroku said as he winked at one of the village girls that just blushed in return. Sango noticed this and gave him a death glare, Miroku saw this and laughed nervously.

'' Grr, I said no!'' Inuyasha said again with more force.

'' Well, it's us against you, we win.'' Shippo piped in as he jumped off of Sango's shoulder to Miroku's.

'' You guys don't have any say in this.'' Inuyasha said as he looked at them with a glare which they returned.

'' Well then, how about we ask lady Kagome.'' Miroku said as he looked back at Kagome she still had a dazed look.

'' Lady Kagome, should we rest now so that we can travel longer later on?'' Miroku asked with a hope in his eyes that she would agree.

'' Huh, oh yeah we should rest a while.'' Kagome said as she really didn't pay any mind to anything.

'' There well I think I'm going to look around.'' Miroku said as he started to walk off.

'' Hey where do you thin you going monk?'' Sango said as she walked with Miroku somewhere into the crowd with Shippo and Kirara.

'' Where do you think your going? Get back here!'' Inuyasha said as he began to turn red from anger, Kagome noticed this and decided she needed to take action.

'' Sit boy.'' 

**BOOM!**

'' What the hell! What was that for Kagome?!'' Inuyasha shouted as he tried to get out of the hole he made.

'' Calm down Inuyasha we'll start looking again soon. But for right now let's just relax." Kagome said as she walked away from Inuyasha. After walking a bit she found a secluded place that had a small pond, with flowers growing here and there.

Kagome took her shoes off and stuck her feet in the nice cool water. Just taking in the envoirment, the birds were chirping and the sun was warming everything, there weren't any coulds in the sky, so you could see the blue crystal clear sky.

_'' Perfect.'' _Kagome thought, as she looked around in admeration of her surroundings.

_**'' And what may I ask is so perfect?'' A voice, said in Kagome's mind.**_

_'' Who-who are you?! And why are you in my mind?'' _Kagome thought with confusion.

_**'' Have you forgotten me already?...Kagome. I'm hurt.'' Naraku said with fake depression.**_

_'' Naraku! Its you, what are you doing talking to me in my mind?'' _Kagome thought.

_**'' Would you rather me go to you instead?'' Naraku said with a sarcastic voice.**_

_'' Is that sarcasm because if it is, you really need to work on it.''_ Kagome said with a bored voice.

_**'' Hm, really is it that bad, perhaps you should teach me how to use it better.'' Naraku said with a seductive voice.**_

_'' No, I think your ok.'' _Kagome said with a winning smile.

_**'' Hehe, as you say. Now have you decided what you wish to do?'' Naraku said with a serious and curious tone.**_

_'' I-I still don't know, I have thought about it but, there are too many complications. Inuyasha would never let me go. Sango would probably be heart broken, and Miroku... well I think he might understand, and Shippo would just miss me a lot.'' _Kagome said in a low voice.

_**'' I see, but tell me... Hasn't the hanyou hurt you enough? Yes, you are friends, but I believe you still love the half breed.You still hurt because of his choice. Do you not?'' Naraku said with a knowing tone.**_

_'' Well...I mean I don't think he means to, and besides I've already forgiven him. And well yes I still have feelings for him.'' _Kagome said in defeat.

_**'' Then why not stop the pain, and come with me? And as for your other friends. I'm sure the exterminator will feel broken but if she is truly your friend she will still love you as a sister. The monk is wise and will know more. You will have no problems if you come with me.'' Naraku said with a serious voice.**_

_'' I suppose..but-_KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU WE MUST BE GOING NOW! KAGOME!'' Kagome heard Sango yell for her an knew she had to leave soon.

_**'' We shall continue this conversation another time, til then.'' Naraku said as his voice disappeared.**_

_'' I'll be waiting.'' _Kagome thought as she lifted her feet out of the water put her shoes on and walked to where Sango was.

'' I'm here Sango let's go before Inuyasha throws another tantrum.'' Kagome said as she was her natural happy self again.

Sango noticed this and felt relieved that she felt better.

'' Yes, let's.'' Sango said as all six of them began there trip again.

'' We aren't stopping until I say... got it.'' Inuyasha said with a comanding voice.

'' Hpmh, fine. But were not going to travel when it's night time.'' Kagome said with a stern voice.

'' Keh.'' Was all Inuyasha said.

_'' Everything's back to normal.'' _Both Sango and Miroku thoght as they had smiles on their faces since they knew that Kagome was happy again. Well at least for now she was happy, but thats all that mattered.

**(a/n)Well guys, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter.Please read and reveiw, they make me happy.I'll try and update soon.Just give me a little time to get over my grandfathers death, I'll have the new chapter up soon.Thank you to all of my reveiwers like I've said before I love you guys, you all rock.Thank you and hope you enjoyed.**

**Ja Ne**

**SakuraPunk**


	10. Second Thoughts

**Theres A New Wind**

**disclaimer:I dont own anything, how many more times am I going to have to type this!?(court people whispering in ear)Forever huh?Fine.**

**(a/n) Well guys, Im here to update, Im so exited this is chapter TEN!im so happy you guys have given me such wonderful reveiws.Thank you, Thank you very much!Im glad you like this story!Well, here is your long awaited chapter!I hope you guys like it Enjoy!!!!**

'' Talking''

_'' Thinking''_

_**'' Entering Thoughts''**_

The group walked until it was too dark to see anything in front of them. Once  
they made camp, Kagome made everyone something to eat, and then cleaned up, and just talked with Sango, and Miroku, while Inuyasha sat in a tree. While  
Shippo played with Kirara.

'' Kagome, can I ask you something?'' Sango said with a hesitant voice.

'' Yeah, of course you can.'' Kagome said with a happy voice.

'' Ok. Well, you see, me and Miroku have been wondering. Are you still feeling  
hurt by Inuyasha?'' Sango said with a slow and soft voice but it still gained the  
attention of Inuyasha. His ears perked up. Kagome breathed a heavy sigh.

'' No, of course not. I'm fine.'' Kagome said with a sincere smile.

'' Are you sure?'' Sango said to make sure.

'' Yes Sango, I'm fine. I'm sure.'' Kagome said as she held Sango's hand to  
reassure her friend.

'' You see Sango, Lady Kagome is fine.'' Miroku said with a smile as his hand  
inched near Sango's butt.

**SLAP!  
**

**''HENTIA! KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF!''**

'' Miroku, you pervert.'' Kagome said with a disapproving shake of the head. While he rubbed the red spot Sango had left him with for groping her.

'' Ha, it was well worth it.'' Miroku said with a stupid grin on his  
face.

'' Keh, lecher.'' Inuyash said as he looked away from the perverted monk.

Once things had calmed down, Kagome decided that she should get to  
bed. Other than Inuyasha, she was the only one awake.

'' I think I should sleep now. It's probably late.'' Kagome thought with a  
tired yawn.

_'' You didn't honestly think I would let you sleep just yet did you?'' A  
voice said in Kagome's head._

'' Naraku, it's late, and I'm sleepy. Go bug someone else!'' Kagome thought as  
she began to slip into her sleeping bag next to Shippo, trying to be as careful as possible not to wake him.

'' Kagome, you break my heart with those words. I might actually cry.''  
Naraku said with sarcasm, mixed in with fake sadness.

'' Hmph, well what were we talking about? It has been a long day, and I can't  
remeber...Oh, no wait. Nevermind, I remeber.'' Kagome thought.

'' Well, have you decided?'' Naraku said with an inquiring voice.

_'' Well, I have thought about it. I just don't know yet. It's just... well, __**You're**__ the one we're trying to destroy. If I do go with you then, wouldn't that mean I would betray my friends?'' Kagome thought knowingly._

'' As I have said before, they will accept it. If it would make you feel any better, I could just pretend to steal you.Rather then tell your friends, that you chose to come willingly with me?'' Naraku said with a smirk at his brilliance.

'' Well, I suppose your right. It would work, everyone would think that, you  
stole me. I wouldn't have any porblems but then after you have your  
anwsers, and I'm ready to leave... I'll just say I snuk out. You know you can  
have your genius moments.'' Kagome thought with a smile.  


_'' Am I not always a genius?'' Naraku said with a questioning voice._

'' Only, when its for a good purpose. Anyway, when do you plan on kidnapping  
me?'' Kagome thought with question.

''Hm, perhaps tommorow. Is that alright with you?'' Naraku said.

'' Yeah, it's alright with me. The sooner I get away from Inuyasha, the  
better... since he always sneaks off to see Kikyo.'' Kagome thought with a hurt  
expression.

'' Soon, that pain will no longer be there.Soon, but until then rest, you  
_have a long day ahead of you.'' Naraku said wtih a smug grin.  
_

_'' Ok, Im tired so goodnight.'' Kagome said as she slipped into a peaceful  
sleep._

_**'' Soon Kagome.Soon, you will forget him.And you may never see him or any of  
your friends again.'' Naraku said with an evil voice.As he disappeared.  
**_

The next morning Kagome woke up to Shippo and Inuyasha argueing.

'' Inuyasha! Let Kagome sleep, she's probably really tired!'' Shippo yelled  
to Inuyasha.

'' Shut up, you little runt! We're waking Kagome up, we need to get going!''  
Inuyasha yelled back, trying not to hit the small kit.

'' Inuyasha, Shippo's right, let her sleep.'' Sango said as she picked Shippo  
up, to make sure Inuyasha didn't hurt him.

'' No, we're waking Kagome up and neither that little runt, or you, are going to stop me from waking her up!'' Inuyasha yelled, with a huff.

'' Inuyasha, **SIT**!'' Kagome said as she saw him fall to the ground, and gave a  
satisfied smile.

'' Oh, Kagome, did we wake you up? We're sorry.'' Shippo said as he jumped  
from Sango's arms to Kagome's.

'' No Shippo, you didn't so don't worry.'' Kagome said with a kind smile.

'' Ok.'' Shippo said as Kagome let him down, and him and Kirara began to  
play.

'' Are you alright Kagome? You look at little...nervous.'' Sango said with a  
worried expression.

''Huh, oh, yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry.'' Kagome said with a reassuring  
smile but Kagome was nervous, hell, Naraku was supposed to kidnap her, and  
take her to his palace. Kagome had every right to be nervous, but made sure to act normal.

'' If your done talking let's get going!'' Inuyasha said again, as he dusted  
himself off.

'' **Sit**.''Kagome said again,'' We still have to eat, Inuyasha.'' Kagome said as  
she began to prepare some breakfast.

Once everything was packed up, the Inutachi began to travel. Kagome stayed  
behind everyone, it made Sango worry, but she let it slide, thinking that she  
probably needed some time to think. Inuyasha, knew something was wrong with Kagome, but he couldn't quite place what was wrong with her.The sky was clear, and there was a pleasant breeze, that made the trees dance around, today was a gorgous day, but Kagome was still too nervous to even notice.

_'' Do I really want this? Is this right? Huh, this is so confusing.''_ Kagome  
thought with a inaudible sigh.

_'' What confuses you, Kagome?'' Naraku said as he began to prepare for their  
meeting._

'' I, this is wrong. I'm betraying them. I don't know anymore, maybe we should  
just stop.'' Kagome thought worriedly.

'' Kagome, do you wish to continue being hurt by that half breed?'' Naraku  
asked with anger slipping out of his voice.

'' Why do you call him a half breed? If your only half demon too?'' Kagome  
inquired.

'' Hmph.He is beneath me.'' Naraku said with a scoff.  
  
_'' But your both, half demons.'' Kagome said in matter of fact tone._

'' This does not concern what we were talking about. Now do you wish to  
procceed with are plans?'' Naraku said with annoyance.  
  
Kagome looked at her friends. Inuyasha in the front, looking straight ahead. Shippo on top of Sango's shoulder. Sango talking to Miroku, and Kirara walking next to Sango.

_'' You won't hurt them, will you?'' Kagome said with worry, as she bit her  
bottom lip._

'' I will do no harm to your friends. However, I must act as I usually would, you  
understand.'' Naraku said with a calm voice.

'' As long as you don't hurt them, I'm fine.'' Kagome thought as she  
continued to look at her friends.

'' Very well, I will be there soon. Until then, Kagome.'' Naraku said as he  
disappeared from her thoughts.  
  
**'' Guys please understand, I can't be here right now. It's too painful.'' Kagome thought, as she surpressed the tears that threatend to fall. She took a deep breath, and decided to spend a few moments with her friends. Before Naraku took her with him to his palace.  
**

Some where in a dark, palace, Naraku sat with a smile gracing his face.The  
shadow of the room hiding his eyes and yet those ruby eyes, burning through  
the dark. His hair in a messy high ponytail.

_'' Soon Kagome, soon, you will forget your pain and I will have my anwsers.''_ Naraku thought with a chuckle as he prepared himself to get Kagome.

''Im coming Kagome.'' He said as he began to walk out of the room he currenlty was in and disappeared into the maze, that was his castle.

**(a/n) Hey guys sorry it took so long to update, but Im stil happy!37 reveiws! Im soo happy! thank you to all who reveiw!And im sorry if the chapter was a bit short, but I just created a knew story so yeah, have to update.Well I hope you enjoyed!Till the next chapter!R&R Please**

**Ja Ne**

**SakuraPunk**


End file.
